No Rest for the Wicked
In some places, dark magic seems to permeate the ground itself, corrupting everyone and everything. It can be the consequence of a necromancer ritual, a desecrated sanctuary, or the recent manifestation of otherworldly forces, among others. In such areas, infected animals gather like moths to a flame. Zombies are almost immortal. And above all, scourges like necromancer dragons may claim the place as their wicked nest. From then on, nature itself seems to succumb to the zombie plague, and all hope is lost. Until we show up, that is. As long as we have something to say, there will be no rest for the wicked! No Rest for the Wicked is the second expansion for Zombicide: Green Horde. It contains a new range of enemies for players to face. From tiny scurrying swarms of undead rats, to spectral walkers that only magic can touch, to a humongous undead Necromantic Dragon that will haunt your nightmares! All that plus a Ballista siege engine to give Players a hand in dealing with these wicked monsters. Swarms of Ratz Swarms of Ratz only deal 1 damage and only take 1 damage to kill, however, these vermin scurry around with remarkable speed. They move 2 zones per activation, ignoring obstacles that prevent movement such as barriers and waterhole ledges, though they cannot cross walls and closed doors. It's hard to feel safe from this plague, though, as every Ratz spawn card also gives an extra activation to all Ratz on the board! From the point of view of many, rats are pests to be killed on first sight. They eat our crops and soil our houses. With a second thought, however, the destinies or rat and man seem linked. Both species are survivors. We accused rats to be responsible for the black plague, the zombie disease, but it seems they carry the burden in the same way we do. They are vulnerable, and can be turned into zombies; we call these the Ratz. Ratz are as numerous as their brethren, of course, but their fear of man has been replaced with a hunger for human flesh. For an unknown reason so far, they act like a giant pack: as soon as some of them find a fresh food source, all ratz in the vicinity gather for the feast. The more there are, the more frantic these critters become, and you know how agile, how fast a rat can be! Spectral Walkers Spectral Walkers are not quite ghosts, though their somewhat ethereal nature can make the bravest knight shake at the knees. Spectral Walkers are similar to standard Walkers, with the distinct difference that they can't be killed by mundane weapons. Normal swords and bows are completely useless against these specters. If you hope to destroy them, you need to use a Combat Spell, magic Vault weapons or the ever-reliable Dragon Fire! Necromantic Dragon There are fearsome foes, and then there are nightmarish foes. The Necromantic Dragon falls in this latter category. This undead behemoth towers above everything, making life miserable for Survivors. Similarly to the Feral Dragon, the Necromantic Dragon spawns by crushing the central Zone of its tile. It deals 2 automatic damage to anybody there, and scatters any possible survivors. When it activates, the Necromantic Dragon disgorges more zombies onto the Zone with most Survivors around him, drawing a spawn card for it. If there are no Survivors around it, the dragon flies away to stomp an adjacent tile! It takes a 2-damage weapon to hurt the Necromantic Dragon and send it flying away until it spawns again. However, each time it spawns the Necromantic dragon is vulnerable to only one type of weapon, determined by the drawing of a Vulnerability card. Unlike the Feral Dragon, the Necromantic Dragon is often immune to mundane weapons like swords, requiring attack spells to be brought down. Only after all of its Vulnerability cards have been used, the Necromantic Dragon is ultimately defeated! Ballista To aid Survivors against these new foes, this expansion comes with a Ballista siege engine. The Ballista can be moved or fired by spending only 2 actions. Its piercing bolt is able to target several Zones in a straight line, wiping out loads of enemies. Backers are already getting one of these siege weapons with the Feral Dragon pack, but it never hurts to have some more firepower at your side! Included items * 1 Necromantic Dragon huge figure * 18 Spectral Walker figures * 15 Swarm of Ratz figures * 1 Ballista miniature * 32 Zombie cards * 14 Dragon cards * 1 Rules leaflet Green Horde Kickstarter exclusive: * 1 Liam, Kickstarter Exclusive Survivor figure and ID card __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Expansion Set